Poker
by leagatha
Summary: [Traduction] Remus et Sirius jouent au strip poker et finissent par parier un peu plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu.


**Titre :** Poker

**Auteur** : Mackitten

_Ndt : Bon j'ai un peu perdu le fil, je sais plus trop quand est-ce que c'était la dernière fois que je suis passée sur ce site, et j'en suis désolée, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de boulot ! Je viens vous mettre la dernière fic de Mackitten de que je traduirai. Elle comporte des termes de poker, jeux auquel je ne sais absolument pas jouer (mon oncle a bien essayé de m'apprendre une fois mais cet idiot trichait en même temps alors comment voulez-vous que je m'y retrouve). Je tiens donc à remercier ma béta -Chouchoute d'amour, secondée de Kuro-hagi, qui sont passées derrière moi pour vous corriger le tout. Si néanmoins il restait des erreurs, n'hésitez surtout à ma le faire savoir! _

* * *

"Double paire!" s'exclama Sirius, souriant triomphalement avant de déposer sa main. Il sourit impatiemment à Remus, et son sourire s'élargit quand l'expression de Remus se fana.

"Quinte royale."

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent, son regard alternant entre les cartes sur la table et le sourire qui apparaissait lentement sur le visage de Remus.

"Bon sang, Moony!" grogna Sirius puis il recommence à battre les cartes.

"Hey, c'est la première main que je remporte!" se défendit Remus. Il croisa ses bras et s'enfonça dans sa chaise d'un air suffisant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de jouer au poker. Même pas au poker sorcier, non, bien qu'ils jouaient avec des cartes magiques, enchantées pour parler uniquementà la personne qui les tenait. Généralement, elles ne faisaient que grommeler, mais occasionnellement elles étaient de bons conseils, comme cela avait été le cas avec sa dernière main.

Non seulement Remus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de jouer au poker, alors qu'il aurait dû être en en train de travailler sur son devoir, mais il était en train de jouer au poker avec Sirius, et Sirius uniquement. Habituellement James ou Peter étaient là pour diffuser son attention loin de lui, mais ils étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de Noël, laissant Sirius s'ennuyer ferme et supplier Remus de jouer au poker avec lui. Maintenant, comme Sirius était assit de l'autre côté de la table, avec toute son attention focalisée sur lui, Remus sentait son estomac se tortiller rien qu'à cause de leur contact visuel. Trop peu souvent ces yeux gris étaient dirigés entièrement sur lui, quoique Remus avait relevé la tête plus d'une fois durant le cours de Métamorphose après avoir sentit ces yeux sur lui. Quand il se retournait vers Sirius cependant, les yeux se détournaient rapidement sur un parchemin ou sur le Professor McGonagall. Remus mettait le fait de voir ce qu'il voulait voir sur le compte de son imagination, parce que la vérité c'était qu'il aimait que ces yeux soient fixés sur lui et uniquement lui. Tandis qu'il évitait habituellement d'attirer l'attention des autres, il se surprenait à crever d'envie d'obtenir celle de Sirius, d'une façon toute nouvelle, excitante et juste un peu effrayante. Il rapprocha sa chaise de la table quand il réalisa qu'il bandait déjà juste en regardant Sirius en train de battre les cartes, les manches relevées.

"Que dirais-tu d'augmenter la mise?" dit Sirius, mélangeant toujours les cartes avec une grâce que Remus ne lui connaissait pas.

"Padfoot, tu sais bien que je peux pas…" avertit Remus.

"Non, pas pour de l'argent. Jouons au strip poker."

"Au strip poker?" Remus souleva un sourcil. "Hilarant quand on pense qu'on s'est déjà vu nu une bonne douzaine de fois."

Remus ressentit cette panique si familière lui tirailler la poitrine quand il s'imagina en train d'ôter ses vêtements devant Sirius. La panique s'amplifia prodigieusement quand il pensa aux choses pas–du-tout-platoniques que Sirius verrait s'il avait à retirer son pantalon. Cependant, cette panique était contrebalancée par la pensée _pas-totalement_ déplaisante de voir Sirius sans ses vêtements. Remus ne s'autorisa cependant pas à s'attarder là dessus. Cela n'aurait fait que produire les choses pas-du-tout-platoniques auxquelles il venait juste de penser.

"Allez Moony, ça sera marrant," inista Sirius. Il sourit à Remus, de ce sourirequi empêchait Remus de lui refuser quoique ce soit, et Remus accepta avec un léger soupire, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle commune. Peu de monde restait pendant les vacances de Noël. En fait, Remus trouva un peu étrange que seuls lui, Sirius et quelques premières et secondes années étaient restés. Il était heureux que Sirius soit resté avec lui, au moins pour le divertir. Pendant sa cinquième année, il y avait eu plus de personnes, mais quelque part il avait été plus seul à cette époque que maintenant qu'il était tout seul avec Sirius.

Les deux premières parties furent gagnées par Sirius, ce qui valu à Remus ses chaussettes et sa chemise après une petite plainte de sa part. La troisième fut remportée par Remus et Sirius, nullement décontenancé, enleva sa chemise, laissant ses chaussettes en place. Remus essaya de ne pas fixer les muscles dessinés sur le corps de Sirius. Il avait dû voir Sirius torse nu des centaines de fois, mais il n'avait jamais eu le luxe de le fixer comme il le faisait maintenant. C'était inévitable, comme Sirius se trouvait pile en face de lui, et si Remus regardait juste par-dessus ses cartes, il pouvait voir les épaules de Sirius, (il déglutit) sa poitrine et son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sous la table.

Il s'obligea à regarder ailleurs tandis que Sirius distribuait rapidement les cartes. Remus les ramassa et sourit intérieurement. Il réalisa qu'il avait presque un flush, il avait juste à tirer le valet de pique et la reine de carreau. Il prit soin de ne pas laisser paraître son sourire. Sirius était vraiment doué quand il s'agissait de deviner si quelqu'un bluffait, évidement, puisqu'il avait appris cet art compliqué.

"Alors, Moony, est-ce que tu as déjà demandé à Patricia de sortir avec toi?" demanda Sirius comme il étudiait ses cartes.

"Euh…non. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je devrais, exactement?" demanda Remus, légèrement troublé par la raison pour laquelle Sirius le supposait intéressé par Patricia Winningham, une Gryffondor de sixième année, comme lui.

"Ben, tu lui donnes des cours particuliers, non?"

Remus réarrangea ses cartes et lui lança un coup d'oeil.

"Je lui donne des cours, donc je veux _sûrement_ coucher avec elle, c'est ça?"

Sirius sourit. "Tu veux?"

"Non!" s'exclama Remus, à la fois pour le cinq de pique qu'il venait de tirer et pour les allégations.

"D'accord, alors avec _qui _est-ce que tu veux _baiser_?"

"Sirius, ce ne sont vraiment pas tes affaires," répliqua Remus d'un ton désinvolte, essayant de paraître distant au lieu de rougir comme le gamin de treize ans qu'il avait l'impression d'être. Il suivit la mise de Sirius et relança.

"T'as du jeu, pas vrai Remus?"

Remus haussa les épaules d'une manière inoffensive.

"Pourquoi est-ce que _qui_ je veux _baiser _est soudainement si important?" demanda Remus, soucieux d'attirer l'attention de Sirius loin de sa main.

"Juste curieux, c'tout."

Sirius relança, augmentant la mise, et Remus suivit après avoir obtenu le quatre de coeur.

"Qui est-ce que _tu _veux baiser?" demanda Remus, avec un peu d'hésitation. Il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse à sa question si ce n'était pas son nom.

"Tout le monde," répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaule insouciant.

"Tout le monde?" demanda Remus avec incrédulité.

"Enfin, pas _tout _le monde" clarifia Sirius. "Pas cette Gertrude Whatshername de Slytherin, ni personne à Slytherin, d'ailleurs. Et probablement aucun des Hufflepuff non plus, à part Morgan Aberdeen…et leur attrapeur."

Remus sursauta un peu quand il tendit la main pour prendre une carte. L'attrapeur des Hufflepuff n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il aurait pensé que Sirius veuille baiser. Principalement parce qu'_il_ n'était décidément pas du genre féminin. Il évita les yeux de Sirius comme il ajustait ses cartes.

"Donc, n'importe qui d'autre fait l'affaire?"

"Yep," fit Sirius avec un sourire.

"Déjà pensé à baiser quelqu'un de Gryffindor?" demanda prudemment Remus. Il piocha un autre cœur et obtint un flush complet; il était prêt à suivre, mais avant, il misa plus que ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal. Sirius souleva un sourcil face à sa mise avant de répondre à la question.

"Bien sûr." Il fixa les jetons sur la table puis reporta son regard sur Remus. "Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as, Moony? Je parie que tu n'as rien."

"Ou peut-être que j'ai quelque chose," répondit Remus de manière élusive.

"Non, je ne crois pas," fit pensivement Sirius. Ses yeux se mirent à parcourir alternativement ses cartes et la table.

Remus haussa les épaules et coucha ses cartes, face cachée. Il croisa les bras en travers de sa poitrine, soudainement un peu refroidit.

"T'as déjà pensé à baiser avec l'un d'entre nous?" demanda Sirius avec un demi sourire. Il évita les yeux de Remus comme il suivait sa mise.

"Non, bien sûr que non," dit rapidement Remus. Un peu trop rapidement, réfléchit-il après coup.

"Non?" Les yeux de Sirius étaient taquins et innocents, chassant l'idée d'un Sirius-sérieux.

"Non," répondit fermement Remus. Il n'y avait aucune raison de réouvrir de vieilles plaies, songea-t-il pour lui-même. Sirius voudrait savoir qui et alors il devrait lui dire. Il déglutit nerveusement à l'idée de décrire à Sirius le genre de pensées qu'il avait eu à propos de lui ces derniers temps. La plupart de ces pensées impliquant, une partie de jambes en l'air sur le tapis en peau d'ours contre lequel ses pieds nus étaient en train de frotter.

"D'accord, Lupin," dit Sirius au bout d'un moment. "Moi je dis que tu bluffes."

"Flush," fit Remus avec un sourire tout en retournant ses cartes.

"Pas ce bluff," fit Sirius d'une voix basse et Remus releva la tête, confus, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Sirius. La lueur dans ses yeux était suffisante pour arrêter, ou du moins accrocher, la respiration de Remus. Sirius se pencha par dessus la petite table d'échec qu'ils utilisaient pour poser leurs cartes et guida gentiment la tête de Remus jusqu'à la sienne. Il sembla à Remus que son coeur allait éclater, il battait si vite, et il se demandait comment Sirius pouvait être aussi calme jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la main sur sa joue tremblait. Il ouvrit les yeux, bien qu'il ne se rappelât pas les avoir fermés, se demandant à quoi était en train de jouer Sirius. Et alors Sirius combla la distance qu'il restait entre eux et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Remus. Il s'apprêta à se reculer mais la main de Remus se faufila dans con cou et l'attira plus près. Remus se mit à prier désespérément pour que cela ne soit pas un autre des jeux de Sirius. Il embrassa encore plus fort, avec davantage d'ardeur au cas où ça le serait. Juste au moment où Remus allait ouvrir sa bouche, Sirius rompit le baiser et se réinstalla dans sa chaise, haletant un peu.

Remus sentit son visage rougir et il évita les yeux de Sirius, craignant ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. S'il levait les yeux et trouvait Sirius en train de le taquiner, il n'arriverait pas à penser à aucune excuse qui justifierait ce qui venait juste de se passer. Si, d'un autre côté, il levait les yeux et trouvait du désir. . . Remus leva les yeux et vit que Sirius se tenait debout. Son coeur dégringola dans son estomac.

"Brelan," fit Sirius, désignant les cartes sur la table. Remus ne pu retenir l'expression troublée et blessée qui s'insinuait sur son visage. Sirius allait juste continuer à jouer comme si rien ne s'était passé?

"Je crois que je devrai enlever mon pantalon," dit Sirius, "puisque tu as gagné."

La mâchoire inférieure de Remus s'affaissa comme il regardait Sirius déboucler sa ceinture (plus lentement qu'il n'était réellement nécessaire) et déboutonner son pantalon. Il poursuivit ensuite en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair petit peu par petit peu jusqu'à ce que les orteils de Remus soient recroquevillés dans la peau d'ours et qu'il soit pris d'une irrésistible envie d'enlever son propre pantalon.

Lorsque Sirius ôta finalement son pantalon, il n'essaya pas de cacher la preuve de ses sensations pas-du-tout-platoniques. Il n'aurait pas pu, même s'il l'avait voulu. _Ça_ pointait le visage de Remus. Littéralement.

Sirius recula la table d'échec, laissant Remus totalement exposé.

"Je bluffais tout à l'heure," fit Remus, admettant l'évidente réaction pas-du-tout-platonique qui avait aussi lieu dans son pantalon.

"Je sais," répondit Sirius le souffle court, comme il commençait à enfourcher les cuisses de Remus, assit dans sa chaise. "Je t'aurais pas embrassé si j'en avais pas été sûr. J'aurais jamais risqué notre amitié sur un coup…"

"De poker?" finit Remus.

Sirius sourit et avança ses hanches, poussant contre celles de Remus. Ils haletèrent tous les deux brusquement quand le contact se fit.

"Je ferais peut-être bien d'enlever mon pantalon moi aussi," réussit à dire Remus. "Tu sais, pour la partie que tu as gagné tout à l'heure."

"Ça me paraît tout à fait juste," acquiesça Sirius.

Ce qui suivit, put se résumer en une débauche de gémissements, de baisers, de coups de langue et de pourquoi-on-a-pas-fait-ça-plus-tôt ahuris.

-

Environ une semaine après que James et Peter soient revenus de vacances, James suggéra une partie de poker. Remus et Sirius commencèrent immédiatement à ricaner puis à rire de manière incontrôlable jusqu'à ce que James hurle, "Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?" Ils se mirent à rire encore plus fort quand James demanda à Peter de jouer avec lui, seul. James secoua simplement la tête, trop habitué à vivre avec eux pour réellement se poser des questions sur leur apparente démence.

"Putain d'abrutis," marmonna-t-il avant de descendre les escaliers, laissant Sirius et Remus dans leur folie.

* * *

_ndt : j'espère que ça vous a plu ;) normalement il me reste à traduire 'Adunatio' de Vixenette, alors j'espère avoir plus de temps pendant les deux mois d'été..._

_Léa_


End file.
